


夏

by hypnosk66



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnosk66/pseuds/hypnosk66
Summary: 李鹤东的背上全是汗。
Relationships: Li Hedong/Xie Jin, 谢金/李鹤东, 金东 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	夏

**Author's Note:**

> abo  
> pwp

谢金一开门就知道事情坏了。

空调开得低，但依旧压不下室内的那股燥热，穿堂风裹着阵清凉劲儿，却又烫得他直往外冒汗，那风绕着他尽打转，将他推向里屋，看到了在床上化成一滩水的李鹤东。

卧室里的温度更低了，也不知道李鹤东开了多少度的空调，但再怎么也凉快不了。他两腿紧紧夹着一床被子，额前的碎发全被汗水打湿了，屋里进了人也不知道，肆意散发着自己的信息素，劲凉的气息几乎替换掉氧气。

谢金可就指着这活了。

他的omega的发情期总是紊乱的，哪怕两人早就标记上了，也没能得到很好的改善，于是每次回家，时不时就会遇上点惊喜或是意外。

谢金伸手捞一把李鹤东的刘海，炙热的鼻息正往他手腕上扑。

也是发情的缘故，李鹤东的脸蛋红扑扑的，半眯缝着眼睛根本不知道瞧在哪处，感觉到有人在摸自己，这才扭头去看，一见是最熟悉的人，立马抛弃被子转向谢金去了。

谢金的气味清淡，很少有人知道他是alpha，平时也不爱往外散，克制得很，即使现在他让自己的信息素完全包裹住李鹤东，也不会让他感到逼仄，更不用提互相结合的两人，早该融合在一起。

此时两股信息素交糅着，融化着。谢金的信息素冲淡了空气中的冷冽，但一靠近李鹤东还是冷不丁辣到了嗓子，像是含住了一颗薄荷硬糖，然后就通气了，直通天灵盖。

李鹤东拽他裤子，他撩李鹤东短袖，两人在床垫里滚作一团，互相扒拉着终于脱光了贴一块儿。

谢金埋进李鹤东颈窝深吸一口气，直白地摄取着omega的信息素，薄荷味打着旋儿冲进鼻腔，激得他太阳穴突突直跳。

李鹤东的背上全是汗。

“热……”

就连话音都黏糊在一块儿，但空调已经不能再低，谢金怕人之后着凉，想想还是把机器给关了。

“我陪你发发汗。”

机器一关，制冷的声响就跟着不见了，屋里突然静下来，只剩下浅浅的一两声哼哼，不明所以。李鹤东头晕，又憋着股热劲儿，像是中暑了。

他晕乎乎地直往人怀里钻，抓住一只手带着人往身下摸，下面早湿透了，发情的omega总是最软的，口子软，身里更软，谢金没扩两下，就让扶着往里送，等全填满了，才听到李鹤东舒心地叹一口气。

李鹤东不知道什么时候射过一回，汗液精液混合着在小腹抹开，滑落到交合的地方又被一同撞进自己体内。

即使还在不应期，也很快被更多的冲撞激上顶峰，李鹤东没来得及坠落，只想要和谢金抱得再紧一点，靠得再紧一点。

谢金不像李鹤东，他的发情期还算规律，知道自己日子还远着呢，便缓下动作，以安抚为主。然而某位并不买账，双手一伸，勾着人脖子往面前带，手指摸着alpha颈侧的腺体，一口咬上去。

泉就涌出来了。

李鹤东几乎被溺死在这片信息素里，手心的汗水让他直打滑，根本勾不住谢金，只能攀在他手弯，掐出俩红指印来。脚也不怎老实地在人腰侧磨蹭，胆子大得上赶着玩火。

谢金被他这么一咬，也算彻底泄出气息来了，眼角浮上了一片红，扣住李鹤东的肩膀往床头顶，带着狠劲。肉身拍打间还混着粘腻的水沫声，李鹤东叫不出整话，只咿咿呀呀的不知道在喘什么。

“谢，谢金……呃！操……”

每回发情他都不吝于出声，情欲冲昏了头脑谁还管嘴里叫什么的，但听到谢金耳朵里，那就是最好的催情剂，李鹤东越是叫，他越往里干，一直顶到更深处的腔口。快感绕成一团，突然多了丝疼，李鹤东这才被撞得清醒点，夹着腿有些退缩。那是omega本能的恐惧，但在面前的不是别人，是属于他的alpha，想和谢金融化在一起，那是李鹤东的本能。

谢金脑子里还没完全搅成浆糊，正打算退出来，却被两条腿死死圈住了往前带。

“操，操进来。”

李鹤东又和他贴近了点儿。

嗡的一声谢金差点直接射出来。

“好……”

谢金亲亲他嘴角，又亲亲他耳朵尖儿，把头埋回颈窝贪婪地感受着李鹤东的气味。一手折起这人的腿，紧压着把自己往里送，前端破入狭小的甬道口，深入更紧窄的地方，他张嘴衔住那片滚烫的跳动着的肌肤，在李鹤东的体内成结。

胀大的性器卡在一片温润中，所有感觉仿佛在那一刻被无限放大，抚在后背的手指揪紧又放松，嘴边叹出的热气加速额角汗珠的滴落，就连空气中信息素的碰撞都能听见噼里啪啦的声响。水面上飘洒着几片翠绿的叶子，清甜的泉里便也泛出了丝丝清凉。足够镇住一个夏天。

谢金交代完自己没马上出来，又在李鹤东体内埋了一会儿，恋恋不舍地带出些白浊，李鹤东是被伺候美了，翻个身一脚把被子踹地上。

“空调开开，热死了……”

越过谢金去够遥控板，就着姿势靠上对方，一点儿也不嫌腻乎。

-END-


End file.
